


The Nanny...

by VanityFan19



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Cheating, F/F, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, Slow Burn, workers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityFan19/pseuds/VanityFan19
Summary: Shock, I've wrote another AU! Vanessa Woodfield is a local Nanny and Charity Dingle is in desperate need for some help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I will still be writing my other fics! Please leave kudos and comments, I love to know what you guys think!!
> 
> Thanks:)

The last few months had been a struggle for the Dingle clan. Charity had been working endlessly at the pub following Grace’s death, Sarah was recovering in hospital from her heart transplant, Charity’s marriage was on the verge of ending and she wasn’t sure with how much more she could cope.

Charity arrived home early from her shift, thankful for Bob telling her to go and get some rest. She opens the grand front door and immediately saw the kids running through the halls. Moses and Jack running full speed towards her before colliding with her legs.

 

“Hi boys” She hugged them before making her way towards the kitchen.

“Where’s Declan?” Charity asked Noah who was sat with a pizza on the sofa.

“Upstairs, gave me some money to order a pizza and told me to watch the boys”

“Grand job you’re doing! Watch them for five more minutes. I’ll just get changed and we can head out for some ice cream and waffles?” she left the living room and headed for the stairs, there was all sorts of banging and crashing as  she made her way up, but what she saw as she opened the door was horrific,  almost to the point of making her want to vomit. Her husband was naked in their bed, with another woman, at least 10 years younger than her, in a similar state of undress beside him, in the space where she always slept.

 

Declan didn’t notice her stood in the doorway, only flinching when he heard the click of the door “Moses, Jack I told you...” he sat up eyes widening in shock, jaw dropping in shock as he realised, he hadn’t been interrupted by the children “Charity? Oh shit”

 

Charity couldn’t bare to look at him, as she headed for the wardrobe, as he jumped out of bed, grabbing his clothes. “I’m taking the kids out for ice cream” she said as  she pulled on some jeans and hoodie “ I want you, both of you gone by the time we get back.” shocked at her own level of calmness,  Charity was well known for my boisterous behaviour, but she was tired and hurt and trying to change.

 

“Charity, please” She quickly moved around the room collecting the bits she needed, ignoring him.

 

“I don’t want to hear any excuse Declan. We’ll be about a  couple of hours, I don’t want you hear when I get back” She moved out of the room and went down to the second floor into the family bathroom. She stood at the sink and breathed heavily, letting a few tears fall before aggressively wiping them away.

 

“Charity” Declan was waiting outside the bathroom door, she continued to ignore him. The kids were just downstairs, and they didn’t need to hear them fighting.

 

“Noah, can you help the boys get their coats and shoes on, I’ll be leaving in five minutes” She called down the stairs

 

“Charity!” he shouted as he grabbed my arm and pulling her to a stop

 

She stopped and faced him for the first time since  he had been caught out.

“Declan get your hands off me. I have just caught you in bed with another woman, I don’t know how long this has been going on and I don’t know how you can do this to me with everything that is going on. I am going to spend some well needed time with my children and grandchildren. When I get back you will be gone from this house”

 

“Where am I supposed to go?” He asked her

 

“Anywhere. I don’t care” She laughed sarcastically

 

“You don’t care about your husband?”  

 

“What like you cared about me when you were shagging someone else?” She shot him an evil look before passing him and walking downstairs

 

“How will you cope without me?” he shouted from the top.

 

“I’ll find a way” the boys were waiting by the front door, grabbing the keys, they all left the house, Moses and Jack clambering into the back of the Range Rover and into their booster seats, Noah helped to strap them in before they got in the front and drove down the driveaway. Charity took one last look at the house, Declan was staring out of the living room window. She didn’t know how she was going to juggle work, Sarah and the boys but she always would find a way. She was lucky to have a beautiful house, nice cars and a good family. She wouldn’t lose that. I could do this on my own, she had enough money to do it on her  own and good enough support around.

 

“Are you ok mum?” Noah asked, Charity looked over at him and placed a hand on his knee.

 

“I’m fine kid” giving him a weak smile.

 

“I heard what happened with Declan. I’m really sorry, I didn’t know anything I swear, I would have told you mum”

 

“I know you would have. It’s fine, we’ll be alright”  she blinked back the tears as we entered the multi-story car park into the town centre.

 

They spent a good hour in the Ice Cream Parlour, before  deciding  to pop in on Sarah and Debbie at the hospital. Charity and Debbie got on really well and she needed to talk to her about this.

 

As they arrived at the hospital and walked to Sarah’s room, the boys all went in. Moses and Jack climbing gently onto the end of the bed,  all saying hello before Charity asked Debbie to come outside.

 

“Noah, Sarah watch the boys. I won’t be long” Debbie said as she made her way out of the room.

 

They headed for the Café with Debbie and ordered themselves both a coffee.

 

“What’s the matter?” Debbie asked as soon as they got back sat down at a table.

 

“I caught Declan in bed with someone else” breathing out a sigh of relief, finally able to tell someone else. Debbie’s face dropped.

 

“You’re joking? What’s happened?”

 

“Bob started early, I went home early. I haven’t kicked off or anything, I’ve asked him to leave by the time I get back. It’s been over for some time I think, this is just the final straw”

 

“Mum, that’s awful. What a wanker. What are you going to do?”

 

“Just get on with it. I’m thinking about getting a Nanny for Moses and Jack during the day. I need some help with everything going on”

 

“That’s a good idea. Even if it’s just until Sarah’s better”

 

“I’ll think of something and keep you updated, I’m going to get everyone home. Are you popping over in the morning?”

 

“Yeah, if you need anything, text me. Love you”  she stood up and gave her mum a hug.

 

“Love you too”

 

They spent some time with Sarah before getting the boys home and ready for bed. Declan was gone and a few of his drawers were cleared out. Charity stripped the bed and changed the sheets before throwing the old ones away, she got into bed and the exhaustion finally set in as she slipped into sleep quickly.

 

 

Charity decided to take a few days of work. Bob, Marlon and Vicky all covering my shifts, until she had sorted proper childcare out. It also meant she got to spend some time with the boys and Sarah. Luckily, she hadn’t heard from Declan and  wasn’t going to call him. If he wanted to come and get anything or see the kids, he would have to get in touch with her first. Charity had been in touch with an agency that had given a couple of numbers for some local, live in nannies. She had already spoken to four of them, but they didn’t seem right for the job. Moses had been put down for his afternoon nap and decided to give the final number a call.

 

“Hi, Vanessa Woodfield speaking” A cheery voice answered the phone.

 

“Hi. I’m Charity Macey. Charity Dingle sorry. I got your number from the agency, I’m looking for a nanny to start as soon as possible”

 

“Oh, I’m really sorry. The agency shouldn’t have given you my number” Charity heard a cry in the background, just her luck, she was already on a job with another family “I’ve just had a baby of my own. I can’t really turn up to look after someone else’s children with my own”

 

“I erm, I wouldn’t mind. I’m really desperate for some help” She seemed really nice, and she  really did need the help.

 

“You wouldn’t?” Charity almost heard the frown from the other end of the line.

 

“Sorry, you wouldn’t want too. You need to be at home with your own baby. I’ll leave you too it”

 

“How old are your children? How many do you have?”

 

Charity was shocked with her response; did this potentially mean she could work for her. “I have Noah who is twelve, Moses who is thirteen months. Noah can look after himself, but I just need people to be around the house. I work late and often”

 

“ Ok. Well if you don’t mind me bringing my baby along. We could always meet up with the kids? See how everything goes?”

 

“That would be great. Thank you. Do you want to pop over for a coffee? Tomorrow afternoon? I’ll text over the address. Thanks again.”

 

“No worries, I look forward to it, see you tomorrow” She hung up the phone, that had gone better than any of the other conversations she’d already had, and she was looking forward to meeting her. Charity quickly made sure she sent off the text with her address and what time she should come around. 

 

She then spent the evening tidying up the house in preparation for tomorrow. She sat down Noah, Moses and Jack to let them know about the potential nanny. The two younger ones didn’t care, and Noah complained he was too old for a nanny, Charity explained it was just so someone was in the house when she wasn’t.

 

 

At two o’clock on the dot, the next day, there was a sharp knock on the door. Noah was still at school and Moses was laying on the sofa, just waking up from his afternoon nap. She opened the door and Vanessa was stood on the doorstep, a little blue beetle on the driveway, she stood with a blue baby carrier in her arms.  They stood staring at each other for a second, before she extended her free hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Vanessa. You must be Charity”

 

“Hi” Charity shook her hand and moved a side “Come in”

 

  There was a crash in the living room and a ‘Oopsie’ followed after.

 

“I’ll go and see what trouble Moses in causing now”

 

She followed me into the living room taking a look around. Charity picked up the remotes that had fallen on to the floor before lifting Moses into her arms and turning back around to Vanessa.

“Moses, this is Vanessa can you say hello?”

 

“Heddo” he smiled at her, before wiggling down and walking over to the baby carrier.

 

“I’ll just put the kettle on. Tea or Coffee?”

 

“Tea please. Milk, 1 Sugar. Thank you” she smiled before sitting down on the sofa and lifted her baby out of the carrier showing him to Moses.

 

“This is my baby” she said “his name is Johnny”

 

“I like baby” Moses replied

 

 

Once the tea was made, Charity made her way back to the living room, she smiled at Moses interacting with Vanessa and her baby, Moses was usually a shy boy. She set the teas down on the coffee table and took a seat on the opposite sofa.

 

“Your house is lovely” Vanessa complimented

 

“Thank you” Charity smiled, looking towards her baby “He’s very cute. How old is he? What’s his name?”

 

“4 Months and Johnny”

 

“Is his father…” Charity stopped herself “Sorry, that’s none of my business!”

 

“No it’s ok. He’s not around, he’s a lot younger and couldn’t handle it, we never planned for it to happen and when things got tough, he bolted, so it’s just me and him” Vanessa shrugged

 

“Men are pigs. Fact.” Vanessa let out a laugh “I’ve just caught my husband in bed with another woman”

 

“Oh god, that must have been tough”

 

Charity nodded along “Yeah it was and not what you expect when you’re already going through so much. Anyway about the children, Noah is at school through the week, I always prefer for him to be picked up, stop him causing trouble in the neighbourhood. Moses is here daily but there is a little creche in the village, if you ever need a few hours out”

 

“I’m sure we will find lots of things to do, if you want to hire me of course!”

 

“I’ve spoken to a few nannies already and I’ll be honest none of them clicked. I just want to make sure the children are happy with whoever is looking after them”

 

“Ok. Is there anything you would like to see of mine? Or anything you want me to know?”

 

“How long have you got?” Charity laughed “I’ll keep it brief. I have four children and two grandchildren. Debbie and Ryan are adults now. Noah and Moses are the two that need looking after and sometimes Jack will be here. He’s my grandson. My granddaughter Sarah is currently in hospital recovering from a heart transplant. It will be pretty full on but I will make sure you are properly looked after, and even though you will be living in, I won’t be working all the time”

 

“It seems very full on, but I must admit I’m excited. What do you do for work?”

 

“I’m just an all over business woman. I own a pub in Emmerdale, and I own a few properties I rent out. I like the keep my options open.” Charity shot her a wink and instantly regretted it. She watched as Vanessa blushed

 

“That sounds very interesting. I look forward to starting” She replied

 

“I need to pick Noah up from school, do you want to come with me and then when we get back, I can show you around the house? Unless you have things to do, then we can arrange it for another time”

 

“No, that sounds good, I can learn the way to the school”

 

“Let’s go. Moses come and get your shoes and coat on”

 

Whilst Vanessa got Johnny back into his car seat and Moses ran to get his coat and shoes, Charity got the keys and offered to carry Johnny to the car which Vanessa accepted as she took hold of Moses hand and carried him down the stairs of the front door. Charity stood back and locked the front door before picking up the car seat and walking over to the Range Rover.

 

“I’ll get you insured on this car. It might be easier when taking the kids places, I can take my little car to work” Charity pointed to her little Mercedes convertible over by the garage.

 

“Ok. It’s massive, I may need a few lessons first”

 

“You’ll be fine” they strapped the kids in and got into the front before taking the short drive to the school. Vanessa watched as all the school kids began walking down the road. She had never seen so many kids, she saw a blonde hair boy that she thought looked Charity wandering over to the car. He shrugged the back pack off his back before opening the car door and sliding into the back, grunting out a hello.

 

“This is Vanessa, she’s the new nanny”

“Hello” Noah replied

 

“Hiya. Did you have a good day?” Vanessa answered cheerily.

 

“Yeah, thanks”

 

“Right, lets get home” Charity tapped on the steering wheel before reversing out of the school car park and speeding off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa gets the job and moves in...

Charity talked Vanessa through the kid’s routines as she gave her the grand tour. “This will be your room” she led her into the converted attic. “It’s quite tucked away so you can have some privacy whilst I’m home, but on the nights when I’m away, you are more than welcome to kip in my room. It’s closer to the children’s room but we do have a baby monitor, so its completely up to you”

“This is lovely. I’m pretty sure its bigger than my entire flat” Vanessa smiled, taking in all her surroundings.

“There’s an en-suite through there” she pointed through towards the back of the room, and plenty of wardrobe space. Johnny had begun to whine in her arms, she gently rocked him.

“Sorry, I think he might be hungry. Have you got anywhere I can feed him?”

“Of course. Is up here ok? Do you need anything?”

“Up here’s fine and we’re ok thank you”

Charity nodded “ I’ll leave you too it, come down, once you are ready. Debbie is popping round soon. Would you like to stay for some dinner?”

“ I would love that. Thanks again”

Noah and Moses were in the living room watching the telly. Noah had his feet propped up on the coffee table and Moses was sucking his thumb resting his head on Noah’s chest. Charity nudged at his legs before plonking herself down on the sofa.

“What do you think then?” She asked Moses and Noah

“Nice baby” Moses replied

“Yeah, she seems nice. I don’t need a nanny though” Noah rolled his eyes

“This is for Moses and Jack. Now Declan’s gone I will need to be taking on more work. I won’t be around as much and you’ll need picking up from school, help with your homework and you’ll need to eat as well. If I left it to you, it would be pizza or takeaway every night! Please Noah, give her a chance and help me out aye”

“Alright” he shrugged, more engrossed in the TV than listening to his mum rambling on.

Vanessa made her way back down the stairs and into the living room, a sleeping Johnny in her arms. Charity got off the sofa and rearranged the cushions on the opposite sofa so Vanessa could put him down whilst he slept.

“When will you be needing me to start?”

“As soon as you can really. I understand if you need to give notice on your flat and you’ll need some time to organise everything”

“It’s just a month to month lease. I can give them my notice tonight and be packed and ready by tomorrow? Unless that makes me a bit too eager?”

“Tomorrow will be perfect” Charity smiled “I’m just going to make a start on dinner, you can join me if you like or you can stay in here?”

“I’ll join you” Vanessa smiled, quickly checking on Johnny before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. There was something about Charity and she was in awe.

“I’m free tomorrow, I could come and help you pack and bring your things over here?” Charity said as she pulled various items out of the fridge. Vanessa had taken a seat at the breakfast bar

“It’s not a lot. I don’t have much, I never knew how expensive having a baby was, I only have the basics. I don’t think I’ll fit it all in my little bug so maybe if you could help me move the boxes. How long do you think this arrangement will go on for?” Charity gave Vanessa, a sad smile, she knew what it was like to be a single struggling mum.

“I have a lot of Moses old clothes, that no longer fit him. I can dig them out for you if you would like to have a little look through. I’ll need you for around six to nine months until Sarah is fully better. I might need you a little longer, if there’s ever any problems or you need some time away, please talk to me”

“Thank you. You’re very kind Charity Dingle. You really don’t understand how much this is helping me out”

“It should be me thanking you, I didn’t think I would be in this position, but I think we are going to get along well” Charity gestured to a bottle of wine and Vanessa gave a nod, just as the door opened and Debbie called out.

“In the kitchen babe” Charity shouted through

Vanessa watched the young girl walk through the hallway, a little boy darting off towards the living room. She was beautiful and looked very similar to Charity. Debbie gave her a smile as she walked into the kitchen and perched on one of the stools next to her.

“Debbie, this is Vanessa. The nanny. Vanessa, this is Debbie. My daughter”

“Nice to meet you” they both said in unison, Vanessa extending her hand which Debbie took and shook gently. There was a gentle cry from the living room and Vanessa was immediately on her feet and exiting the room.

“That was quick, I thought fussy old you would take ages to find a nanny”

“Enough of the old but I know, we just clicked, she’s good with the kids, can start straight away. She has her own little boy too”

“Is she going to be living in?”

“Yeah for the time being. I’ve given her the attic, and said she can stay in my room on days when I’m away”

They continued talking before Vanessa came back to the kitchen, Johnny cradled in her arms.

“Oh, he’s so cute. Can I have a cuddle?” Debbie asked, she loved babies.

“Erm, sure. This is Johnny, my little boy.” Vanessa passed Johnny over before sitting back down, Charity watched the interaction before smiling and continuing with the dinner.

“How’s Sarah?” Vanessa asked Debbie, who looked surprised to be asked

“Yeah, she’s not bad, she is getting stronger by the day. It’s just tough her being in there, and she can’t come home”#

Vanessa lay her hand on Debbie’s arm, comforting her “I’m sure she’ll be home in no time. Do you all live here?”

“No, I have my own house in Emmerdale. I live there with Jack and Sarah”

“The next village along? One of my old friends is a vet there.”

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s where the pub is too” Charity got involved, sliding two glasses of wine to Debbie and Vanessa before taking a large sip of her own.

“Three single ladies, we’ll have to go on a night out together” Debbie laughed

“Yeah. We’ll have to get another babysitter” Vanessa said which made them all laugh.

They all sat round talking and asking each other questions, Charity called for the children to set the table and wash their hands. They all ate dinner together. Noah and Debbie asking Vanessa questions and her asking questions back. Charity chipped in every now and then, but she was happy they were all getting along. After dinner, Debbie got Jack ready to go and visit his sister before they were going home for the night and he would be back in the morning.

Charity stayed in the kitchen whilst Vanessa offered to bath Moses. She put him to bed before making her way back into the kitchen.

“I said you would go and say goodnight to him” Vanessa said “I’ll get ready to go, but I’ll wait for you to come back down”

“Thanks” Charity wiped her hands on the tea towel before leaving the room. Vanessa looked around where she sat, she felt herself getting emotional as she took in the big house and thought about how lovely and welcoming the whole family had been. She got lost in some sort of day dream and she felt a hand of her shoulder

“Are you okay?” Charity asked as she squeezed her shoulder before taking her glass of wine and walking towards the living room.

“I’m fine. It’s these hormones” Vanessa laughed it off taking a seat on the edge of the sofa

“Are you sure?” Charity handed her a box of tissues.

“I’ve only just met your family, and you were all so nice and so welcoming. I’ve been on my own for so long. I haven’t had proper adult conversation like that in months” Vanessa began to ramble, not entirely sure that having a breakdown in front of your new boss was the best thing to do before you’d even started work but at the same time unable to stop herself. “I’m just very grateful. Thank you”

“Oh Vanessa” Charity gave her a small hug “I’m glad you all get on well. I’m glad you offered to come around”

“Look, I best be off. What time do you want to come over tomorrow?” Vanessa asked as she picked up the baby carrier and went to the front door

“What time do you want me? I’ll be free all day, I’ll drop Moses off with Debbie whilst we get all your stuff back here”

“Shall we say 1:30?”

“I look forward too it. Goodnight Vanessa” Charity placed a kiss on her cheek

“Goodnight Charity” she stepped down the drive and strapped Johnny into the passenger seat before climbing into the car and heading off, Charity stood and waved by the door the entire time, waving her off. She closed the door with a genuine smile on her face.

 

 

The next day Charity had gone around to Vanessa to help her collect her stuff. She had butterflies in her stomach all morning, someone new was moving into her home. She wanted all of this to go to plan. She was shocked at how Vanessa lived. She had a small apartment with bright colours over the walls.

“Sorry. It’s not in the best condition but it’s all I could afford” Vanessa apologised for the state of her home, it was a shoebox in comparison to Charity’s.

“You don’t need to apologise” Charity said lifting boxes as she carried them down to the car. Once they had got everything inside the car and the flat was empty. Vanessa locked the door and posted the keys.

“That’s the end of that” She said with a huge smile on her face

“Let’s get home” Charity said, emphasising the word home, she wanted Vanessa to feel at home. Vanessa got to the house before Charity as she picked Noah up from school on the way through, she waited patiently by her car.

They all carried her things up to the attic room and left her to unpack.

“I have someone coming for a meeting in half an hour? Do you mind coming down for it?”

“No worries. See you soon” Vanessa shut the door ready for the start of her duties. She had unpacked four of the six boxes when she heard the doorbell ring, she put Johnny in a sling and went downstairs, she could hear Charity talking to a man in the main entrance

“Vanessa, this is John. He’s my lawyer. Come through” Vanessa followed them through to an office she hadn’t seen. It had dark oak furniture and a leather chair behind the Mac computer with two office chairs in front.

“Take a seat” Charity gestured to the two chairs before rounding the desk and sitting down switching the computer on and tapping away.

“John, thanks for coming at the short notice. I need two things done this afternoon. I need to file for a divorce, and did you manage to get the contract drawn up for the nanny?”

Vanessa was shocked, she wasn’t expecting Charity to file for a divorce this soon and she also wasn’t expecting a proper contract.

“A divorce? What has happened Mrs Macey?” He asked whilst pulling various things from his briefcase.

“John, call me Charity. I caught our lovely Declan with another woman. I want all my assets safe, do you think this is possible?”

“Of course. Infidelity, he doesn’t stand a chance. Now here’s the contract” John passed a copy over to Vanessa and another to Charity. They both started to read through it “If you agree with everything on there, please sign at the bottom. You can keep a copy and I’ll keep one on file too”

Vanessa read through the lengthy document, this almost allowed her to be the children’s guardian when Charity wasn’t around. The wage was much higher than she expects, and she had to protest, seeing if they could come to some sort of agreement that was less. Vanessa left them too it and went to spend some time with the boys in the living room.

 

Over the next two weeks, they settled into a little family life really easily. Charity had mostly been working in the day time, so she was always around in the evening. Johnny had learnt to roll over and Charity dug out Moses old play mat which he spent a lot of time babbling on. He was a very shy baby but had really come out of his shell around Moses. They often lay together, Moses watching the telly and chatting away to each other. There had been a few issues with Noah trying to be an alpha male and show he didn’t want Vanessa around, but she stood her ground and he liked the fact she would help him with his homework. Once all the kids were in bed, Charity and Vanessa usually sat in the living room with a glass of wine, putting the world to rights or watching some documentary on the telly.

They had learnt a lot about each other, and they did enjoy one another’s company.

“I’ve never really had a female friend. I’ve never really had many friends to be honest” Vanessa remembers Charity telling her one night.

Vanessa thought Charity was funny, kind and a little sneaky. She would often sneak off on the phone or have private conversations with different business people that came to the house, but Vanessa found it all very fascinating.

One night after Vanessa had settled Johnny and Moses and changed into her own pyjamas, she crept down the stairs and saw Charity on the sofa with her head in her hands.

“Are you okay? Tough day?” Vanessa asks, stroking a hand over her hair, it all feels oddly domestic.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Actually I need to tell you something” She looks at Vanessa then, mascara stained cheeks. Vanessa crouches on the floor beside her.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m pregnant” Vanessa face drops before she manages to hide it

“Do you not want any more children?”

“Not really, I don’t know. I don’t want to do it on my own”

“Well you don’t have to make any decisions now, but you’re not on your own” Vanessa grasps Charity’s hand before scooting onto the sofa to pull her into a sideways hug

They sit and talk through their options.

“I’m not a good mother Vanessa, I never have been”

“From what I’ve seen you are fantastic. You put all them children first”

“I hired you, so I didn’t have to look after them” Charity instantly regrets saying it, it wasn’t true.

“I don’t think that’s true” Vanessa pushed a lock of Charity’s hair behind her ear “I think you know that too. You do a great job with the kids, it’s ok that you need a little help. You’re a busy woman and you work so hard to provide for everyone. Like I already said, you have a while to think through your options but I’m not going anywhere” she pauses “Unless you sack me”

They both laugh then “Not a chance of that, Little Miss Sunshine” Vanessa blushes at the nickname and pull Charity that little bit tighter. They stay like that for a while before heading up to their rooms, bidding goodnight to each other on the landing.

A couple of hours later, Charity looks at the clock. 35 Minutes. Johnny had been crying for, she never usually heard him and on the odd occasion she had, Vanessa didn’t take long to settle him back down. She swung her legs out of bed and slipped on her silk dressing gown, before crossing the landing and peaking into Moses and then Noah’s room to make sure they hadn’t been woken up, she climbed the few stairs to Vanessa’s room and gently knocked on the door. Vanessa opened the door and looked very apologetic, cradling the baby in her arms.

“I am so sorry” Vanessa gushed “ I didn’t mean to wake you. He usually settles quite quickly”

“Don’t worry. Is he ok?” Charity asked stepping further into the room.

“I don’t know, he’s burning up and he won’t stop crying” Vanessa carried on pacing the room

“Pass him here” Charity stuck out her arms. She had never really interacted with Johnny much, but Vanessa passed him over before wiping at her forehead and moving towards the best “Give me ten minutes” Charity left the room and went to the kitchen, she gave him some Calpol before stripping off his baby grow and taking a seat on the sofa, snuggling Johnny onto her chest. Noah and Moses always liked skin on skin contact when they didn’t feel well as babies. She must of nodded off because the next time she woke Noah was shaking her awake.

“Mum, where’s Vanessa? Why have you got Johnny?”

“He wasn’t feeling too well, and Vanessa was knackered. Let me get them ready and I’ll take you to school”

“Ok”

Charity quickly got herself, Moses and Johnny dressed and ready to leave for school. She had turned off Vanessa’s alarm and wrote a quick note which she popped by her bedside table.

‘ Vanessa, I have the morning off. I have turned off your alarm. I’ll just drop Noah off at school and do a quick shop. Johnny is feeling a lot better. He’s had a full bottle and hasn’t been sick and his temperature has gone down. Enjoy the empty house while you can! See you later Charity x’

When Vanessa woke and read the note, she felt guilty, she was meant to be the one looking after the children, that was her job. She got up and headed outside to sit on the patio chairs with a coffee. She heard the front door go and Moses came running through the house, Charity took Johnny out of his car seat and passed him back over to Vanessa.

“Thank you so much.I told you, you’re a good mother” Vanessa smiled up at her before cuddling her baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter! So glad lots of you are enjoying it. I have lots of different ideas, but where would you guys like to see this go? Leave me a little comment and we can chat about it!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks xo


	3. Chapter 3

Charity stood in the kitchen later that night, Noah had gone up to his room. Moses was already fast asleep and, after another dose of Calpol, Vanessa was trying to settle Johnny down for the night.

She glanced from the bottle of wine she’d placed on the side, next to the kettle, not sure which would be better.

“He won’t settle”. Charity jumped; despite quiet whines from Johnny, she hadn’t heard Vanessa walk into the kitchen. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… are you okay?”

Charity turned to face Vanessa and smiled softly,

 “Yeah, I didn’t know whether to open a bottle or put the kettle on.”

Vanessa glanced down at Johnny who clumsily rubbed at his eyes with his fists as he whined, “open the wine, do you mind this little terror being down here with us?”

“Of course not” Charity moved effortlessly round the kitchen, she opened  the cutlery drawer and took out a corkscrew as Vanessa walked over to the glasses cupboard and took out one wine glass and then another, bouncing Johnny gently as he laid against his mother’s shoulder, 

 

Charity soft voice filled the room, “I hope you don’t think I crossed a line but when I brought him down here last night I… I took my top and his sleepsuit off, let him sleep on my chest, the skin contact seemed to settle him quite quick, it always worked for Noah and Moses too when they were ill.”

 

Vanessa felt her heart swell at the thought of Charity treating Johnny like one of her own children.

 

“You… you did that for him?” Vanessa felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes

Charity nodded as she uncorked the bottle, “He was very upset and probably uncomfortable, I just did what I could to help settle him. You could try it if you like. Go through to the living room and make yourself comfortable, I’m just going to get some snacks and clear up”

 

Charity had finished in the kitchen, she put on a wash and loaded the dishwasher, she flicked off the lights and entered the living room, Vanessa was sat up on the sofa, a blanket over Johnny, Charity could see a neat pile of Vanessa’s top and Johnny’s sleepsuit. She passed over the glass of wine and a bowl of nuts, Johnny was now fast asleep on her chest reaching her arms out to take Johnny

 

“I’ll take him up if you like?”

 

“Are you sure, I don’t mind taking him”

 

“No, I’ll check on Moses and make sure Noah isn’t deep in video games” She took Johnny out of his arms as the blanket fell off the pair, Vanessa scrambled to pick it up her cheeks blushing slightly.

Charity tucked Johnny into his Moses basket next to Vanessa’s bed

 

“See you tomorrow little man. Be good for mummy and let her sleep yeah” she stroked his face, before leaving the room and pulling the door too.

 

Downstairs, Vanessa had stopped flicking through the channels. Charity must have forgot about the baby monitor being switched on and soon enough Vanessa heard her soothing her baby boy. She knew her hormones were all over the place, but she was grateful for Charity and it made her tear up every time she heard them interacting.

 

Charity was completely oblivious to the fact Vanessa had heard everything and bounced down the stairs into the living room.

 

“Out like a light. Ness, are you ok?”

 

“Yeah” she wiped away the tears “What are we watching tonight?” she snuggled up in the blanket tucking her legs underneath her.

 

 

“Oh, I forgot to say I’m going away for a few days next week. You’ll be alright, won’t you?” Charity mentioned that evening

 

“Yeah” Vanessa hadn’t been left with the kids on her own for such a long period of time yet, sometimes Charity got home late. She had to remember this was her job. “Where are you off too?” Vanessa wondered

“Just some potential business opportunities further south, thought I would check them out”

“Oh okay”

“I’ll be gone three days, maybe four”

“Yeah that’s fine. I find what you do so interesting” Vanessa said as she lay her head on the back of the sofa looking up at the ceiling.

“It’s not all sweetness and light sunshine”

“What makes you say that?” She moves then, twisting her body so she is looking at Charity, their knees brushing together.

“It’s just tough being respected in business, especially if you don’t have the cleanest history” Charity shrugged her shoulders, she’d had a tough few weeks and it was taking its toll.

“Oh. I love listening to you on the phone or when you have your meetings. You were shouting at someone on the phone the other day and I thought Jesus Christ… that’s so…” Vanessa stopped her rambling, glancing up to see Charity with a perfectly raised eyebrow and small smirk on her face.

She moved closer…

“So what?” She asked, Vanessa who just ducked her head in embarrassment. Charity leaned over and lifted her head with two fingers

“Hot.” She looked away again, this was an inappropriate conversation to be having with her boss “You’re very successful though. I’d love to learn more about it.”

“I might show you someday kid. You can see me in action” Charity squeezed Vanessa knee, shooting her a quick wink as Vanessa smiled affectionally before Johnny’s grizzling was heard through the baby monitor. Vanessa went to get up.

“Leave him for a minute” Charity took her hand, pulling her back on the sofa. They waited a few minutes and the grizzles went back to little snores.

“Have you thought anymore about what you want to do?” Vanessa gestured to Charity stomach.

Charity rubbed her hands over the still flat stomach.

“I didn’t want more kids. I always told Declan that, I was never a good mother. I cared more about money and lifestyle than I did the kids”

“That’s not true”

“You don’t know me Vanessa” she snapped, which she instantly regretted, she looked down at her hands in her lap

“No, you’re right” Vanessa agreed “I don’t know you that well, but from what I do know, I really like. You’re so good with Johnny and the kids idolise you and you’ve been so kind to me”

“It won’t be long before I ruin it Vanessa. I have my ways. I’ve been trying really hard over the past eighteen months to get better!”

Vanessa leaned forward and placed a small kiss to Charity’s mouth, before pulling away and searching Charity’s eyes. Charity grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back down, where they shared a few small kisses.

 

 

The next morning, Vanessa got all the kids ready for the day. She had heard Charity walking around early this morning, and her car was outside, but she hadn’t graced them with her presents in the kitchen yet. Once all the kids were fed, watered, teeth brushed and ready to leave, Vanessa took the car keys and got them all into the car.

She drove Noah to school dropping him off around the corner, as per his request of not wanting to be seen with a nanny outside his school gates, which Vanessa thought was fair. She wanted to pop into the local supermarket to do some food shopping and Johnny needed a few bits.

 The boys were good as gold around the shop. Moses had sat holding Johnny’s hand in the trolley the whole way around. Vanessa had picked up some chocolate for him as a treat. They took the short drive home, as she pulled through the double gates on the driveway, she saw a different car, one that she doesn’t recognise parked beside Charity’s. She unbuckled Moses and he ran up the steps banging straight into the front door.

“Moses, wait a minute darling. Let me just get Johnny and I will let us in” She took the car seat out and looped her hand through the handle, opening the boot and getting out the shopping bag. She opened the front door, Moses throwing his coat on the floor and kicking his shoes off before speeding into the living room. Vanessa kicked the door shut and carried Johnny’s car seat  through putting it beside the sofa. As she took all the bags to the kitchen and put the shopping away. She heard the office door swing open and Charity came out looking a little flustered, her hair a little rough and her black shirt had a few buttons undone.

“Vanessa, hi” She smiled before pressing a hand to her lips.

“Good Morning” She smiled back, slyly trying to look around Charity’s shoulder to see who she was in the office with.

“Sorry, I wasn’t around for breakfast”

“No problem” as she opened her mouth to start another sentence, a heavy-built man walked through the door of the office, giving Vanessa a small smile. She looked right through him and began to unload the dishwasher, finally getting hang of what went in which cupboard. Charity followed him out towards the front door.

Vanessa shouldn’t pry, but she couldn’t help focusing on the conversation the two exchanged.

“I expect to hear from you soon”

“Pull another stunt like that and it will be sooner than you think” Charity replied, with no real bite to her words. She heard the front door shut and went back to unloading the dishwasher. She desperately wanted to ask Charity what it was all about, but it wasn’t her place. Charity was her boss; she could do what she wanted but Vanessa couldn’t help that spike of jealousy that pumped through her veins.

“I have a dinner tonight” Charity spoke as she walked through the kitchen, almost nervously. She had fixed her clothes and tried taming her hair.

“Ok” Vanessa shrugged, that meant they wouldn’t be spending time together this evening. Not that it was expect every evening, but she tried to hide the disappointment written on her face.

“I’ll sort the kids. Will you be back late?” Or at all, she wanted to snap back.

“No, people are coming here. I just wondered if you could help me prepare and stuff. I arranged it months ago, but I never was any use at cooking” Charity laughed

“Oh sure. What are you cooking?”

“Pass. Did you pick anything for a meal for four?” Charity asked. It was now Vanessa turn to laugh.

“For a business woman like yourself, you thought you would be more organised. I can make a mean lasagne. Or I can go back to the shop when I pick Noah up?”

“I usually ask Marlon, the pub’s chef to knock up some stuff but I forgot. Lasagne would be perfect. I’ll ask Marlon to do the starter and desert and I’ve got plenty of wine”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll do the kids an earlier dinner, just something easy”

“Perfect. I have some telephone and skype meetings this afternoon. I’ll be through there if you need me” Charity pointed to her office and Vanessa nodded along. “Oh Vanessa?”

Vanessa heart started beating heavy, she was going to mention last night

“Thanks” She grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze before dropping it and walking backwards towards the office, Vanessa’s almost certain she saw her shoot a small wink before closing the door.

Vanessa gave Johnny some milk and Moses his lunch before spending the rest of the afternoon doing light housework, tidying the kids toys away, making their beds. She hadn’t touched Noah’s room though and made a mental note to ask permission. She had seen lots of table decorations, posh cutlery and napkins in a cupboard in the kitchen and decided to take some time to set the table for Charity. She had set out enough for five and was pretty pleased with how it looked.

She glanced at the time, she knocked on Charity’s office door and waited for permission to go inside

“Come in” Charity called out, Vanessa slowly opened the door and saw Charity sitting at her desk with a pile of paperwork. She smiled at her before removing the glasses that were perched on her nose.

“Sorry to disturb you. I’m just going to get Noah. Do you need me to get anything from the shops?”

“Sorry, a couple of these meetings have over run, do you mind going to Emmerdale and asking for Marlon? I’ll text him and let you know to expect you”

“Sure. I’ll be back soon”  Charity waved her off, tapping on her keys and resuming her conversation.

Vanessa got the kids into the car, driving the short way to pick up Noah.

“Hi” he said as he slumped into the front seat, reaching for his seatbelt.

“Hi. Good day?”

“Yeah it was alright” He shrugged, Vanessa had tried to get conversation out of Noah, on numerous occasions but it had always been a struggle

“Do you mind me going in your room?” Vanessa asked

“Why?”

“I was just cleaning earlier and thought about getting your washing and making your bed but didn’t want to do it without you saying it was ok” Noah laughed

“I’m hardly going to say no, if your offering to tidy it for me”

“Well don’t purposely make it a mess” she quipped. Noah put his hand to his chest mocking

“Why would I ever do that” Noah reminded Vanessa a lot of Charity, and it made her smile. “Why have we come to Emmerdale?”

“I’ve got to pick some food up for Marlon. Can you keep an eye on the boys? I’ll just run in”

Noah nodded, pulling his phone out of his blazer and leaning further into the seat

Vanessa ran into the pub and smiled at the lady behind the bar.

“Hi. I’m looking for Marlon” The brunette behind the bar gave Vanessa the once over

“Ah… you must be Vanessa” she smirked “I’ve heard a lot about you”

“All good I hope”

“She hasn’t stopped talking about you since you started, you definitely are very pretty. ” she winked, and Vanessa felt the blush rise up her neck. She shouted through to Marlon who carried through a few containers of food in from the back.

“Hi. I’ve put the instructions in there, its all pretty straight forward” he passed over the containers and quickly headed back to the kitchen

“Thanks for this. I will probably see you again. Sorry I didn’t get your name”

“Chas. Take care love” She followed Vanessa out and opened the door, Vanessa ducked under her arm and put the food in the boot.

 

When they arrived back home, Charity was out of her office, pottering around the kitchen. Vanessa put the boys coats away and left Johnny in his car seat on the kitchen island.

She rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands.

“I’m just going to do bangers and mash for the kids” she took out some potatoes and filled a pan with water before turning on the stove and placing the pan on top.

“You peel and I’ll cut” Charity rolled up her sleeves too.

Vanessa made quick work of peeling the potatoes for Charity to chop and drop into the waiting pan of water, “Do you… erm do you think we  should talk about last night” Vanessa eventually broke the silence.

Charity nodded without looking up from the potato she was chopping, “we probably should but maybe once this dinner party is over and done with?”

“Yeah” Vanessa agreed, “okay...” going back to peeling the potato she was holding for a moment before she asked, “We’re okay though?”

Charity nodded and looked up as she smiled slightly, reaching out to squeeze her hand, “Of course we are.”

“Good. I had an interesting conversation with Chas at the pub.” Vanessa remembered back, she’s sure the blush had creeped back up her neck.

“Whatever she said, don’t believe her. Loves running her gob that one”

“It was sweet. She didn’t say anything bad” Vanessa giggled.

“Right, that definitely doesn’t sound like her” Charity rolled her eyes, finishing cutting up the last potato.

They set about making the rest of the food, all the prep for the party was done.

“What time are people arriving?”

“Seven-thirty” she glanced down at her watch “I’m going to go and get myself showered and changed”

“Ok. I’ll get the kids fed and into bed. Keep out of your way”

“Do you need anything to wear?” Charity asked as she made her way towards the stairs. Vanessa just looked at her puzzled

“Vanessa, you didn’t think I was going to make you hide away upstairs all evening, did you?”

“No, of course” She paused “Well yeah I did actually.”

“Don’t be silly. If you could just get the kids sorted, I want you to join us. I have to warn you though, they’re posh twats with a poker stuck way to far up their behinds” she laughed as she walked up the stairs.

Vanessa smiled and did a little jump for joy. She was a little nervous about how this evening could end but couldn’t wait to be around the table with a the business people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had anxiety about leaving this so long but I have had a really busy week at work and the Easter bank holiday means I haven't had time to sit at my desk and write at all!  
> I hope the chapter is worth it and you all enjoy!
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> I will update more as soon as I can. X


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and camping time!

Vanessa finished all the preparations for dinner and called the kids down to eat theirs. She sat with Moses and helped him. Once they had eaten, Moses ran off to sit in front of the telly.

Vanessa cleaned up the kitchen and checked on the dinner for later. Over the last week or so, she found it easier to bath Moses and Johnny together. Johnny had a bath seat, so it was easy for him to sit up in the bath.

“Like baby” Moses said, splashing through the water with one of his boats.

“Yeah. I think Johnny likes you too” Vanessa squeezed his cheeks

After they had their bath, Vanessa got Moses in his Pyjama’s and into bed, Johnny in her arms. She looked at her watch, she didn’t have much time to get the kids settled and get ready for dinner, but as if luck would have it, Charity walked into Moses room. She was wearing a grey pantsuit and white blouse, that Vanessa hadn’t seen before.

“I’ll read him a story and watch Johnny if you want to go get ready. Do you have something to wear?”

“Yeah. Thank you. I want to get Johnny into bed so I ‘ll grab a shower and come and get him. There’s a sleepsuit on the landing but I won’t be long” Vanessa passed Johnny over and headed out of Moses room, just before she left, she turned back around “You look lovely by the way”

Now it was Charity’s turn to blush, she ducked her head slightly “Thankyou” she said softly

“Right little man, what book will it be tonight?” Charity turned to ask Moses, clearing her throat.

Vanessa ran up the stairs to her room, two at a time. She turned the shower on and quickly stripped of her usual daily attire, throwing it into her washing basket. Vanessa made quick time of washing her hair and body before turning the shower off and getting out.

As she emerged into her bedroom, a cloud of steam followed her, a towel wrapped around her body and another piled onto of her head. She stopped by her wardrobe picking out her trusty little black dress with some underwear and tights. In the main bedroom, Charity was rocking Johnny, moses basket gently, Vanessa paused.

“Sorry, he fell asleep in my arms. I thought it would be easier for you” Charity began to stand up, but Vanessa noticed her looking her up and down.

“It’s fine. Thanks. I don’t take long to get ready, so I should be ready on time”

“Ok. I’ll leave you to it. I’ll have wine open and ready” Vanessa laughed; Charity moved out of the door holding herself against It for a few seconds.

Vanessa got ready as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake Johnny up. She went with her normal make up but smoked her eye out a bit more, she decided to wear her hair up in a bun with some curls falling around her face. She pulled the tight fitted dress over her head. She was lucky after having Johnny her body snapped back into shape pretty quickly, smoothing the dress down and taking a final look in the mirror, she left the room picking up the baby monitor on the way out.

The dinner was a success. Moses had woken up crying and Vanessa ran to sort him out. He wanted a drink and went back to sleep pretty quickly. A few comments where made to Charity about who the woman was, and that she shouldn’t really be eating with them, luckily Vanessa wasn’t in the room and Charity waved them all off.

Everyone had left by ten. Charity and Vanessa cleared the dining room, loading the dishwasher and putting it on.

“Do you fancy some more wine?” Charity asked as she pulled a nice-looking bottle from the wine fridge.

“Yeah” Vanessa replied. They moved to the living room and Vanessa pulled a blanket over her legs, Charity joined her and flicked the blanket over her feet as she tucked them underneath her.

“About last night” Vanessa’s gaze dropped back to her hands, “if you want to forget it happened then, well, I’d understand.”

Charity bit her lip and took another sip from her glass before asking boldly, “what if I don’t want to forget it?”

Vanessa’s head snapped upwards, she looked at Charity “you…”

“I know you didn’t mean to kiss me; I could see it in your face” Charity said softly, “but you didn’t pull away when I kissed you back.”

“No, no I didn’t” It was Vanessa’s turn to bite her lip, “so, do you…?”

“Do I what?”

“Like women?”

Charity took another sip of her wine, “I’ve found other women attractive in the past and I had an affair with, which ended badly. I was married to Declan, if I’m honest, our relationship wasn’t great, it hadn’t been for a while, but it just seemed easier to stay with him, He wanted more children, I didn’t. I’m too focused on building this little empire for my family.” She shrugged “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive, but I was trying to keep things professional between us, and if you want to keep things that way, then that okay.”

 

Vanessa drank from her own glass, “I, I had a few ‘flings’ with women when I was younger, before I met Kirin but, he was young and stupid, always up for a good time which I enjoyed until I fell pregnant with Johnny and it turned sour… but  you’ve been so good, so kind to Johnny and I, I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage.”

 

“You’re not. Believe me if I thought you were you would know by now” Charity laughed as she squeezed Vanessa’s arm gently, “I knew I’d have to get someone in to look after the kids, but I never imagined it would be someone who, so quickly felt like they’d been part of mine, and the kids’ lives forever.”

 

“Johnny’s changed so much since he’s been here” Vanessa admitted, “I don’t think him being a few weeks older has got that much to do with it, I think being here, being safe and settled, being devoted on by you, Noah and Moses, well, you’ve probably noticed it, he’s really come out of his shell.. You’ve changed things so much for both of us” she whispered, “I can’t ever thank you enough for that.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me” Charity said honestly, “knowing that the two of you are safe and happy here, and that Moses will be well looked after when I’m working is all I need.”

 

“I’ll do my best” Vanessa smiled, not realising as she slowly moved closer to Charity. Charity however did notice, slipping an arm around her waist.

 

They sat in silence for a while before Vanessa spoke again, “So” She traces her fingers around Charity’s thigh “what happens now?”

 

“I’ve never said this before; I can’t quite believe it’s coming out of my mouth. I’m working a lot and I have a busy few weeks with trips and things. I don’t want to rush this. You live here permanently, and I really don’t want to mess this up, I want to take it slow. Maybe we should keep things as they are for now and see where it takes us”

 

“That’s understandable. I agree with you, when you say keep things as they are, is our little kiss included”

 

“I’m sure I can say yes to a few tongue twisters” Charity said grabbing Vanessa’s neck and pulling her towards her lips.

 

 

 

Charity was working an afternoon shift at the pub on Friday and Vanessa had a doctor’s appointment for Johnny. After grabbing a few bits in town, she headed to get Moses from his nursery in Emmerdale.

 

 “NESSA” Moses flung himself at her almost as soon as stepped out of his classroom.

 

“Hello Trouble” Vanessa chuckled, “you’re happy today.”

 

“Noah, camp with us tonight?”

 

Vanessa chuckled and ruffled his hair, “is he?”  Noah had mentioned he had promised camping inside this weekend and had already been out to buy everything they’d need to have a barbeque in the garden for dinner.

 

They walked over to The Woolpack, Vanessa had parked there and walked over with Moses buggy. She spotted Rhona walking out the vets.

 

“Hello stranger” she walked closer to the vets

 

“Vanessa! How are you?” Rhona smiled quickly embracing her

 

“I’m good you?”

 

“Yeah good. What are you doing with Charity Dingles boy?”

 

“I’m their nanny. I have been for a little over a month now”

 

“Careful with that one Vanessa, she can be trouble”

 

“She’s my boss and she’s lovely to me and Johnny”

 

“Ok. I’m just warning you. I’m meeting Pete at the Woolie, want to join?” She asked as they made a beeline for the Woolpack.

 

“No I need to go and get Noah from school and get them home. I’ll pop into see Charity quickly”

 

“Nice wheels. Company car?”

 

“Oh, yeah. It’s easier than my little bug” Vanessa explained as the warm embrace of the woolpack hit them.

 

“I’ll see you soon, we’ll arrange a catch up” Rhona smiled as she took of her bag and sat down next to Pete. Vanessa gave her a wave, walking around to the edge of the bar where Charity was sat at the end. She lifted Moses onto her lap.

 

“ Hello” She said to everyone “Did you have a nice time at nursery?”

 

“Yep” Moses replied “Me and Noah do camping”

 

Charity raised her eyebrows “Are you?” she eyed Vanessa suspiciously

 

“Nothing to do with me” She raised her hands up in mock surrender “Noah’s promised him a camp out in the living room”

 

“Ok, well I should be home around six? Do you want me to grab dinner on the way?”

 

“No, I’ve brought some things for a BBQ, thought they could have smores afterwards”

 

“Perfect, see you later” Charity shot Vanessa a wink before heading over to a customer.

 

“You look cosy. Proper little family” Chas remarked as Vanessa left the pub

 

“Shut up Chas” Charity blushed slightly as she poured a pint

 

“Oh, you’re getting embarrassed. Do you like her?”

 

“Chas. Leave it” Charity stormed off to the back room. She wanted to keep it between them for now.

 

 

 

Noah had got into the house and ordered for Moses to go and grab as many blankets, pillows and duvets as he could. Moses raced up the stairs still in his coat and shoes, throwing it all down back down.

 

The house phone rung. It was Debbie.

 

‘Hi Vanessa. Do you mind having Jack tonight? Is mum home?’

 

‘Hi Debbie. I can have him, Charity is working until six, the boys are camping in the living room, so he is more than welcome to join’

 

‘Thank you so much. I’ll drop him over shortly’

 

‘Alright, see you soon. Bye’

 

She hung up the phone and went to see what progress the boys had made.

 

“Mum knows where the airbeds are, so the ‘tents’ all done, and we can add  them in later”

 

“It looks really good Noah. Jack is coming over soon”

“Oh great. It’s going to be crowded in this living room tonight”

 

“Its only the three of you”

 

“Are you and mum not going to stay down here. We usually all stay together when we do this. Mum and Declan had an argument once and we stayed in here the whole weekend” Noah told Vanessa the story.

 

“We’ll see what your mum thinks. We’re doing a BBQ for tea. Your mum will be home soon”

 

Vanessa left the boys to it and pottered about the house, doing laundry and cleaning up.

 

When Charity got home, Vanessa could hear her talking to Moses, Noah and Jack.

 

Charity found the airbeds easily, a large box in the garage marked ‘camping’ giving her everything she needed, and she took the three airbeds, sleeping bags and a electric pump from the box, taking them outside to blow them up as she checked on the barbeque, Vanessa had fired up.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Vanessa asked as Charity blew up the double air bed with the pump, “Johnny’s happy with all the attention he’s getting from them lot. I can do the BBQ if you want”

 

Charity nodded, “you could get the sausages out if you want and put some wedges in the oven if you don’t mind. It’s all heated up, so it won’t be long” she gestured to the barbeque.

 

“Okay” Vanessa nodded, “do you want a cuppa?”

 

“Please” Charity nodded, “you read my mind, and hopefully the kids will settle down and won’t be too excited to sleep and we can sit out here with a bottle of something?”

 

“Mm” Vanessa pressed a brief kiss to Charity’s cheek, “sounds like a plan to me.”

 

Vanessa bought out Johnny’s bouncer chair once the food was ready, the baby babbling contently as he tried to grab at the toys swinging over his head, Noah, Moses and Jack sat on a blanket on the grass, Charity and Vanessa at the table on the decking as they tucked in to the and potato wedges.

 

“So” Charity smiled once everyone had finished eating, all children covered in tomato ketchup, “which mucky pups want to toast some marshmallows whilst the barbeques still hot?”

 

They both nodded excitedly, racing over to Vanessa as she pushed marshmallows onto the end of sticks of uncooked spaghetti, “hold it over the barbeque but don’t touch it, it’s hot” Charity warned as she lifted Moses to her hip, letting him hold his marshmallow over the smouldering coals. Noah made his own before standing over the barbeque.

“You he’p me?” Jack asked Vanessa as he picked him up, “I no want owie.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt” Vanessa promised, holding Jack on her hip away from the barbeque with one hand, keeping her other hand over Jack’s to hold his marshmallow in the right place.

 

Vanessa glanced over at Charity, finding the blonde looking right back at her, Charity’s affection for the other blonde only growing as she saw how naturally she took care of the kids, reassuring her that she was safe and she wouldn’t let her get hurt, something Charity was sure would last once..  Vanessa met Charity’s gaze and smiled, the smile being returned instantly, “I think that’s about done” Charity was the first to break the moment, turning her attention back to Moses, standing him on the floor and handing him a paper plate, “don’t eat the spaghetti, it won’t be nice, and mind your fingers, it’ll be hot” she warned him as he raced off to the blanket with his plate, Charity holding a second plate out for Jack who thanked them both before going back to his cousin.

 

 “They seem happy” Vanessa smiled as she moved back to her seat on the decking, taking a marshmallow from the bag and popping it into her mouth.

 

“They are. We are all in a good place” Charity squeezed Vanessa hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments, if you would prefer for this to be a family fluff or in later chapters I add a bit of smut???
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity goes away!

Charity was only going to be away for a couple of days but there was an emotional goodbye from Moses and surprisingly Vanessa. She’d said her goodbyes the night before, told Vanessa that she would be leaving before anyone was awake.  She read Moses an extra story before telling him that she loved them and tucking him into his bed. She spent a little longer in Noah’s room, playing a video game. He knew she would be back in no time and the absence didn’t really bother him.  Once the children were settled, she’d helped Vanessa move the cot into her bedroom. Johnny was happily sleeping in the cot.

“You don’t have to, but would like to stay in here tonight?” Charity asked Vanessa, her eyes lighting up. “ I just thought with me leaving so early, it might”

Vanessa cut her off “ Yes Charity, I would like too. Are you all packed and ready?”

“Yeah”

Vanessa felt herself getting emotional “You will literally be gone a couple of days. I’m being stupid” Vanessa wiped away the tears “I just haven’t been without you in this big ol’ house before”

“You’ll be fine kid. I’ll be back before you even notice me gone. Go and get ready for bed. I’ll make us a cuppa”

Charity went down to the kitchen, whilst Vanessa went to put on her Pyjama’s. They met back in the main bedroom. Charity walked around the room, throwing the cushions off the bed and getting herself ready to get in. Vanessa stood awkwardly at the end of the bed.

“Come on in you get” Charity smacked the opposite side of the bed where she sat. Vanessa pulled back the cover and slipped into the bed.

They’d laid together, holding each other and sharing the occasional kiss, talking about what they wanted to do once Charity returned, until Vanessa could barely been keep her eyes open and Charity had kissed her a final time before snuggling down herself. Vanessa felt the shift in the bed during the early hours, she lay awake, eyes still closed listening to Charity quietly sneak around the room “I can take you to the train station” She offered Charity, which made her gasp.

“No, it’s fine. Go back to sleep”

“I want to take you. Noah and Moses will be alright for fifteen minutes.” Vanessa pulled on some of Charity’s comfy clothes and an oversized hoodie, she picked up a sleeping Johnny and went downstairs.

When Charity carried her case down the stairs ready to go, Vanessa was stood by the door, key in hand and Johnny in his car seat.

“I made you a coffee and there’s a croissant in there” She handed over the travel cup and little paper bag.

“Thank you” Charity took the items and smiled.

They drove to the train station in silence. Charity taking small dregs of her coffee to wake her up; once they pulled into the station.

Vanessa hopped out the car and retrieved her suitcase from the boot.

“Have a good time and I will see you soon”

“I will text you when I can. I’ll try to call tonight”

“Ok. If there’s any problems I will let you know” Vanessa hugged Charity and they shared a small kiss.

As Charity moved to collect her tickets, she waved Vanessa off.

They both hadn’t noticed a figure sat in their car outside the exit of the station. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel, as his car door opened, and someone got in he speeded off towards his flat.

 

When Vanessa got home, she went straight back up to Charity’s bedroom, it was only just six, so she didn’t have to get the kids up for another hour or so she lay with Johnny on the bed, flicking on the TV and watching whatever rubbish was on.

She drifted off, propped against the headboard. She woke to the creak of a door and footsteps padding down the landing, Moses appearing in the doorway, her teddy bear in his mouth as he rubbed at damp eyes with his fists, “Where’s Mummy?” he cried as Vanessa lifted him into the bed.

“She’s gone away for a few days”

“I want mummy” he began to cry.

“I know darling, I know” Vanessa murmured, letting the toddler cling to her, rubbing his back, in an attempt to stop his sobs.

 

They had spent a while in Charity’s bed and once Johnny woke up Moses sat and played with him for a while which seemed to cheer him up. Vanessa got up, she had kept her clothes on from taking Charity and was coming straight home after doing the school run.

Noah was extra grumpy this morning, and despite Vanessa going on about what was wrong he told her nothing. Vanessa took it down to being without Charity, it seemed she hadn’t done a long trip like this in a while and it was affecting the kids.

She dropped Noah off around the corner and agreed to pick him up, telling him they could go out for dinner before doing something this evening.

When she got back to the house, it felt empty. She had put Johnny in his bouncer in front of Paw Patrol, which was Moses current favourite.

She had bits to be getting on with this morning, she ironed and folded away washing, tidied Moses and Noah’s room, she put on another wash and made Charity’s bed. A couple of hours later and she was all done. She was bored.

She got herself dressed in her normal clothes and decided to give Tracy a ring.

‘Hi Vanessa. How’s you and little man?’

‘Hi Trace. Yeah we are alright you?’

‘Yeah I’m good’

‘What are you doing today? Fancy going to jungle gyms?’

‘I’d love to, but can we arrange for tomorrow? I’m helping David with some stock stuff at the shop’

 

‘Ok. No worries. We can do tomorrow, 11am?’

‘Yeah. See you there. Bye’

‘Bye’ Vanessa ended the phone call with a sigh. Vanessa texted Debbie and asked if Sarah wanted some visitors. She replied instantly, saying she would love to see Moses and Johnny.

‘Moses, shall we go and visit Auntie Sarah?’

‘Yeah’ he climbed off the sofa and ran over to Vanessa his arms wide waiting to be picked up.

 

At the hospital, Sarah had Johnny on her lap and she was helping Moses to do some colouring. Sarah had taken a liking to Johnny immediately, always asking to hold him when they visited, and Johnny never complained whilst in her arms. Debbie and Vanessa slipped out to grab a coffee.

“Where’s mum?” Debbie asked as she paid for there lattes.

“She’s gone away on business” Vanessa said, Debbie raised her eyebrow.

“Oh really? She’s not done that in a while”

“I thought that. Moses was screaming for her this morning and Noah seemed extra grumpy” Vanessa shrugged as they walked down the hallways of the hospital.

“I don’t think she’s done it since Moses has been born. It’s probably weird for him to not find her in bed, waiting for cuddles”

“Yeah. It’s strange her not being there. It gets a bit lonely, when you have no adult conversation”

“Tell me about it” Debbie rolled her eyes “You’re always welcome up here. We can keep each other company” Debbie linked arms with Vanessa as they walked back towards Sarah’s room.

The Healthcare assistants came around at lunchtime and brought a sandwich for Moses, which was lucky because Vanessa had completely forgot to pack anything for him. Johnny in her arms, having a bottle.

Shortly after their lunch Vanessa phone began to ring, she didn’t recognise the number, but it was a local one. “Miss Woodfield?” an unfamiliar voice asked, waiting for Vanessa’s confirmation before continuing, “I’m calling about Noah, he’s quite upset and has been involved in a fight this afternoon. It’s very out of character for Noah. He’s informed us his mum is away… and you would be the best person to…”

Vanessa cut the woman off, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

The woman seemed surprised, “you’re going to come in?”

 

“Is that okay?”

 

“No, it’s fine, do you know how long you’ll be? We’ll let the reception know you’re coming in.”

 

“About 10-15 minutes” Vanessa was already picking up Moses jacket, “tell him I’ll be as quick as I can.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Debbie asked immediately.

“Noah’s been involved in a fight. He’s pretty upset apparently”

“Our Noah? In a fight?” Sarah asked

“Look, leave Johnny and Moses here. It’ll be easier if you go on your own” Debbie stood up and held her arms out for Johnny which she gladly took.

Vanessa ran out the hospital and to the car park, getting in and speeding off. She rung Charity through the hands free. She was expecting her to answer but wanted to leave a voicemail for her to call her asap.

“Vanessa are you ok?” wherever Charity was it sounded busy, but she could her the click of Charity’s heels as she got somewhere quieter.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Noah’s been in a fight”

“What?” Charity almost shouted before pausing “ Why? Who with?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to the school now”

“Look let me see if I can finish here early, I might be able to get back tonight”

“No. I’ll make sure he’s fine. You carry on working. I’ll text you and I’ll ring you tonight”

“Ok. I’ll be able to answer my phone if you need anything”

“Bye” Vanessa hung up, just as she got to the school gates. She swung the car into the first available space and got out the car, locking the door and running into reception.

“Hello. You must be Noah’s mum” the woman at reception said, getting up before she had the chance to correct her “ Follow me” She opened the door to a small room, where Noah was sat with his head on the desk.

“Noah mate are you alright?” she asked as she took a seat next to him, he looked up at her, his eyes red with tears and gave her a faint nod.

A woman enters the room “Hi I’m Jessie. I’m Noah’s headteacher” she stuck out her hand which Vanessa took

“What happens now?”

“Looking at the children’s statements, Noah did throw the first punch but due to the nature of the argument, the other boy will be suspended for two weeks.”

“And our Noah?”

“He will be suspended for the rest of the week. He will have work sent home to him, which can be viewed on the school email. If he can make sure that is done and returned to the school. I was thinking about setting up some anger management support for you Noah, I would have to talk to his mum first though”

“Thankyou. I will mention it to his mum and you can call her next week if you like”

“Thanks. Bye Miss Woodfield, Bye Noah”

“Thanks Miss” Noah said quietly as they made there way out of reception.

They got in the car and began driving back to the hospital. Vanessa tried to get Noah to talk to her, but he wasn’t having any of it, just shrugging and looking out of the window instead. Vanessa gave his leg a reassuring squeeze.

“Where are the boys?” Noah asked looking in the back seat.

“At the hospital with Debbie and Sarah. We may as well stay there for a bit and head out for some dinner later”

“Ok” Noah said, turning his attention back out of the window.

 

Vanessa and Debbie let Sarah and Noah spend some time together, they thought it might be best if Noah had someone to speak too. They took the boys to the games room in the ward and let them play for a little while. Vanessa had text Charity and let her know he was safe and ok, but he wouldn’t talk.

“Noah threw the first punch apparently, but because of the nature of the argument he’s gotten off lightly”

“What was the nature of the argument? Its so unlike Noah?” Debbie asked

“ She didn’t say. I thought Noah would explain more, but he doesn’t have to explain himself to me, Charity will be having words when she gets back!”

“Tell her to go easy on him. She doesn’t know the reason yet”

“It’s like you read my mind! That’s exactly what I text her back” they laughed

Vanessa took the whole clan out for dinner, just across the road from the hospital as Sarah was allowed that far. They spent the time laughing and chatting. Vanessa was glad she got on with Debbie so well and all the kids got along too. It made it nice for her when Charity wasn’t around.

 

Once she got home, Johnny had been put down to bed and Vanessa was just finishing up with Moses. She heard a bang on the door, she kissed the top of Moses head and went onto the landing to listen, then someone started hammering on the door, it made her jump. She walked downstairs to find out who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making this chapter longer, but AO3 hasn't been buzzing with fics lately so I wanted to get it up as soon as possible!  
> Not much time to edit so if theres any mistakes, I apologise and will update them all tomorrow!!  
> Thanks x x x


End file.
